Laundry Mat Romance
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Total SMUT...I am having horrible writers block so I wrote this little short story to help me...if you don't like SMUT do NOT i repeat do NOT read...Dean meets a girl in a laundry mat and can't keep his hands off of her. ONE SHOT u will c wat im doing


Dean grunted and growled to himself as he pulled up to the laundry mat. There was only one other vehicle parked in the tiny parking lot, a maroon Chevy truck. It looked beat up and muddy. He turned the engine off and grabbed the two duffel bags out of the bag. "Next time don't use scissors," he told himself as he walked into the laundry mat. The place was bright just like the others he has been in. There were a few machines on already and some music playing from an iPod docking station. He didn't recognize the band singing; he just shrugged it off and threw the duffel bags on the table. He looked up at the clock on the wall, 10:30 PM. It was going to be a long night. He dumped him and Sam's clothing on the table and started to separate some of it, knowing how Sam was allergic to Downy and couldn't wash his boxers in it, even though right now he wanted to for making him do the laundry. Though it wasn't really Sam's fault, he did pull out scissors and Sam had rock. Dean took off his jacket feeling the heat from the machines starting to hit him. He threw it on the table next to the pile of clothing and started back up with the separating. He heard a door open and looked to his left where the lavatories were to see a girl come out. He raised his eyebrows in interest. She had brown hair, average height but not an average body. Her chest had to be a C and her waist wasn't too skinny or overweight. She had a gray cami on and loose fitted jeans with a rip in the knee. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her hair was at the middle of her back and he skin was sort of pale, but not too pale. He smirked to himself maybe this is the reason Sam always did the laundry.

She looked up at him after straightening her pants out and smiled. She walked over to one of the machines that beeped. She opened the dryer up and felt around feeling the clothing still a little damp. She sighed and closed the door. Dean could have sworn she heard her say something along the lines of "Cheap ass machines." Dean gave her one more once over and grabbed his and Sam's jeans into a washer. He put the coins in and hit the button but nothing happened. He felt like an idiot after hitting the button so many times.

"You have to kick it," said the girl. He turned around looking at her annoyed. "What?"

She smiled at him and walked towards him. "You have to kick it." She lifted her foot and kicked it.

He smirked. "What are you the Fonze?"

She laughed and he noticed how sweet her laugh was. "No, it's the only washer in this town that you have to kick. They don't bother to replace it; they said if it still runs then they're keeping it." She walked back over to her laundry and began to finish folding the clothes she started before going to the bathroom.

"So, you from around here?" he asked turning back to her. Their tables were in front of each other and he was separating and looking up at her.

She shook her head as she folded a dark blue shirt. "No, my sister and I have passed through this town before. We travel a lot."

"Coincidence, my brother and I do too."

She put the shirt in her bag and looked up at him smirking. "Yeah, that is a coincidence."

"So what do you and your sister do that you travel so much?"

Dean noticed the girl's hesitation and then she smiled at him again picking up another shirt. "We work for a magazine called 'The Things You See Driving Around.' I know the magazine title sucks but hey it's money and it's fun."

Dean nodded and walked over to another washer putting his clothes in. "What got you into the traveling business?"

"My father."

Dean turned his head and looked at her. "Huh, really?"

"Mmhmm." Dean turned back to the washer and put his coins in and hit the button. "He was a traveling sales man, so my sister and I grew up on the road and well, it sort of grew on us."

"Yeah, I understand that." He turned around to see her holding up a red thong and a picture of her in just that red thong flashed in his mind. He shook his head getting the image out before something in his pants started to think of it too. She put it in her bag.

"What about you and your brother?"

"We're detectives; we travel around solving unsolved cases." He smirked at her as she eyed him up.

"Interesting." She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm Dean by the way." He put his hand out and she took it shaking it. "Stacy."

"That's a pretty name."

Stacy smirked. "Thanks." She turned her attention to her docking station and smiled. "I love this song, do you mind if I turn it up?" He shook his head no and put more clothes in the washer. He didn't know what she was going to listen to but he figured it was a girl; it was probably some bubbly pop chick music. But it shocked him when he heard a familiar tune over the speakers of the docking station. He turned his head to see her swaying her hips taking her other clothes over to the washer. He smirked and hit the button. "You don't seem to be the kind of girl that listens to Joe Walsh."

"You kidding?" She turned her head to look at him. "He has an amazing voice; this is pure rock n roll. This is one of my favorites." Dean grinned at her as she turned her head back to the machine. "I just love how I can just dance to this." Dean watched her still swaying her hips.

_Yeah me too_ thought Dean and he licked his lips.

"Spent the last year, Rocky Mountain Way, Couldn't get much higher, Out to pasture, Think it's safe to say, Time to open fire, And we don't need the ladies, Crying 'cuz the storie's sad, 'Cuz the Rocky Mountain Way, Is better than the way we had," she sung and she turned around smiling at him. "I knew you were a rocker."

"Oh yeah how could you tell?" he asked leaning against the table.

"I don't know, you just have that look to you. The old rock n roll look."

"Is that good?"

She nodded smirking. "Oh, yeah, you'll be surprised how many ladies go for that."

No, he wouldn't. He knew how many ladies fell into his hands each week by his looks and his charm. But this one…this one didn't seem to be falling for his little charm, no he seemed to be falling into hers. Was she the one pulling the charm on him making him fall into her hands? No…?

"Well, do you go for it?" He asked quickly.

She chuckled and looked up at him from her pile of clothes. "Depends."

"On what?"

"If the guy is good looking or…" She leaned over the table getting a little closer to him. "Good in bed."

Dean smirked as she leaned back looking him up and down and then going back to her pile of clothes. She was definitely flirting with him. He wondered why Sammy complained about going to the laundry mat when the whole time Dean has been here, he's gotten lucky.

"Oh, yes," she said to herself as she picked up a red lacey bra. "I thought I lost this." She glanced up at Dean who pretended not to notice what she was holding. She smiled to herself and put it in her bag. Dean heard Jimi Hendrix's 'Red House' come on next and smiled. She was definitely a special one. She started to sway her hips again, but slower this time and if Dean had a drink right now he would be drinking it watching her. He watched her pick up a black lacey nightgown and swallowed hard.

"You ok sweetheart?" she asked smiling knowingly at him. "You look like you swallowed a lemon."

"Fine," he breathed out. He didn't mean for it to come out breathless like that but hot damn, this woman was driving him crazy. He turned his back on her to watch his laundry spinning in the washer and she smirked to herself. He caught her reflection in the glass of the door. He couldn't avoid her, she was everywhere in that room, and he never felt a wanting like this before. After Hendrix another song came on that he didn't recognize. The song went like this…

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

He wasn't really into the new rock of the decade but he liked this song. He would never admit it because it sounded like a love song but he did like it. He listened to her sing along with it and he smiled hearing her voice. "Who sings this?" he asked curious as he turned to glance at her.

"Hinder, it's Lips of an Angel. I wouldn't expect a hardcore old rock n roller to know," she said smiling at him. He nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. There was a beep from both washer and dryer. Dean walked up to the washer and opened it up. He grabbed the jeans and walked towards the dryers next to Stacy. She had her dryer opened and she was putting her clothes in the basket that was leaning on her hip. "Do you pray, In the night, Can you appreciate the wind, And I won't care, I won't fight…" He heard her singing the next song that came up. He's heard it before but couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged and opened the dryer door. He heard something hit the floor and looked over to see that Stacy had dropped her basket and the clothes were everywhere.

"Oh shoot," she said and crouched down and when she did her pants lowered making Dean see her black thong sticking out of her pants. He smirked and went back to putting his clothes in the dryer. He put the coins in and hit the start button. He walked over to her and helped her put her clothes in the basket. She grinned up at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." They stared at each other for a while and she went to grab the piece of clothing that was in his hands and he pulled her close to him and she pulled him closer filling the gap between them and kissed him. He licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance and she opened her mouth. She moaned feeling his tongue explore her mouth. She moved her hands to the back of his neck pulling him closer to her and his hands landed on her ass bringing her onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist, already feeling in his pants what she has done to him. He picked him and her up on the floor and brought them to the dryer sitting her on top. She took his flannel off and he took her shirt off. His hands roamed her body as she moaned. She pulled him closer with her legs and he made a grunting noise that was freaking sexy as hell.

He took off his shirt and Stacy bit his bottom lip and grabbed his shirt in her hands. She let go of his lips and looked in the corner of the room at the camera. He looked over out of breath and she flung the shirt over it. He smirked and pulled her back into him. He kissed her needingly and started to unbutton her pants. He pulled them off and she hissed feeling the coldness of the dryer on her ass but she didn't care. She wanted him, right now. She started to unbutton his pants as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. He left bite marks on the nick of her neck. She felt her bra loosen up and he pulled it off.

Stacy unzipped his pants and his pants hung on his hips trying to stay up. She reached her down his boxers and started stroking him. He moaned into her chest and nibbled lightly on her nipple causing her to gasp. His pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. He moved his hips against her hand and he gasped for breath and closed his eyes in pleasure as she continued stroking him. If she continued this, he wouldn't be lasting long. He took her hand out and she smirked at him and licked her finger tasting the pre-cum on her finger. He groaned and pulled her into making her moan at the contact. He pushed into her making her feel his want for her. He bit her neck again and she gently pushed him away and she smiled at him. She hopped off the dryer and pushed him over to the tables as she kissed and nibbled on his neck. His hands were on her hips tightly, she knew she was going to have bruises there later but she didn't care. As he hit the table with his lower back she moved her way down his chest. She kissed and licked making him moan. She found his one nipple and nibble at it. He tilted his head back in pleasure and closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath and then he felt her go lower and then her hands on his boxers. She pulled them down and he could have sworn he heard her gasp, which she did at the size of him, making him smirk.

She licked his tip making his shudder and his right hand landed on her head as an instinct. At first she teased him and then she took him all in and he groaned feeling her tongue rub up against him and her taking him in deeper into her mouth. "Shit, Stacy." He tilted his head back and moaned again. He couldn't stand it anymore; he wanted to feel the inside of her.

He brought her back up to him and took her into his mouth. He tasted himself on her but he didn't care. He turned her around and put her on the table. He climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her. His hand landed on her thong and pulled it down. She smiled at him and bent her leg up and he smirked down at her knowing why she was doing that. He pulled it off and wrapped his arm around her thigh. She reached over to her bag and grabbed a condom. She ripped it open with her teeth and he smirked again. She reached down and put it on him. Never has a woman put it on him and he liked it. He felt her hand still on him as she led him into her. They both made a noise at contact. He lifted her legs higher making him go deeper into her. She moaned as he thrusted into her hard. She tilted her head back in pleasure and pulled at his hair.

Dean kissed her lips and kept thrusting harder and faster into her. She bit her bottom lip in pleasure. "Dean…oh, Dean." He attacked her mouth and she pulled his hair and ran her nails down his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter feeling herself getting close to a climax. His lips were hot and wet as he kissed her lips, her jaw line and then down her neck. He bit her and she moved her head giving him more access. He bit harder making her whimper and dig her nails more into his back. He bit again and thrusted into her hard. She moaned and gasped at the same time feeling the pleasure and the pain. He sucked on the neck and licked it. He lifted his head and smiled at the mark on her neck. He continued thrusting into her and she felt her walls tighten and the hot sensation in her stomach. Her hands were on his shoulders and she tilted her head back. "Dean, oh, oh…"

"Tell me, tell me you need me."

She looked into his eyes to see lust flowing through his eyes and she knew that hers were the same way. "I need you…Oh, Dean…I'm…I'm…" She felt the fire in her stomach explode as she called out his name making him smirk and feel her walls tighten around him and her nails dig into his shoulders. Her orgasm lasted a minute and after she was done he felt himself climax calling out her name. They laid there their chest heaving up and down. Dean lifted his head from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"So, do I go into that good in bed category?" he asked still trying to catch his breath.

She grinned up at him and kissed his lips. "Oh, yeah, definitely."

They got off the table and found their clothes. Stacy just grabbed a new outfit and put it on. Her last load was done and she finished folding them with the help from Dean. She was surprised, she thought he would leave or something. She packed the last of her clothes and turned to him. "Well, thanks for the help and for the entertainment." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He took her head in his hands and continued the kiss. He just wanted one more taste of her before she left his life like all the other ones but this one was going to stick in his mind because she seemed different than the others but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He let go of her lips and she grinned at him. She grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

"Hey," he called out. She turned back around. "Give me your number, you know just in case we run into our paths again or something."

She nodded. "484-554-3623."

He punched the number into his phone and smirked putting in as her name 'Stacy Hot Laundry Mat Girl.' He looked up from his phone back at her. "I'll call you."

She chuckled shaking her head. "No you won't."

His smirk grew and he scratched the back of his head. She opened the door and they both felt the night air hit them. "Hey, I never got your last name."

She turned catching the door in her hand. "Singer, Stacy Singer." She let go of the door and walked to her truck. Dean's mouth was wide open; did he just screw someone that was related to Bobby?! "No," he said out loud and shook his head walking to the dryer. "No, no, there's how many Singers out there? That's a common last name." Right? He looked back at the truck and the lights went on. Dean heard the speakers from the laundry mat's radio playing Bon Jovi's 'Born to Be My Baby.'

Stacy smirked to herself as she turned the radio on and Bon Jovi's 'Born to Be My Baby' came through the speakers. She laughed to herself and shook her head. She backed up into the road and honked the horn and drove off. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yo."

_Stacy, it doesn't take this long to do laundry. _ It was her sister, Kendra.

"Oh, Ken, just because it takes you an hour to do it doesn't mean it will take me an hour to do it. I'm on my way now bye." She hung up and smiled to herself. She wasn't going to tell her sister about her late night laundry mat hook up, that's all she needed, was her sister to lecture her on hook ups with random guys even though Kendra was the younger one. But it was one of the best hook ups she's ever had.

Dean walked into the motel room and threw the bags on the floor. "Dude, what took you so long?" asked Sam looking up from the TV.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know why you complain so much about doing the laundry, I had a great time." He smirked at his brother and Sam looked at him confused and watched his brother walk into the bathroom. Dean turned the shower on and got in. He closed his eyes and Stacy popped into his head. He grinned to himself thinking that tonight was one of the best hook ups he's had in a while.

**AN: I'm a naughty girl. So…should I keep this a one-shot or…make a story out of it? **

**Songs played in this story: Joe Walsh- Rocky Mountain Way, Jimi Hendrix- Red House, Hinder- Lips of An Angel, Cold- Gone Away and Bon Jovi- Born to Be My Baby =]**


End file.
